


Changbin Doesn't Know Vol. 2

by Pascel_Archer



Series: Changbin Doesn't know [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Chan and Felix have sex while Changbin's on the phone, ChanLix, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, PWP, Part 2, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Bang Chan, degredation, don't know what to tag, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: Felix says he’s out shoppingBut he’s under me and I’m not stoppingI cant believe he’s so trustingWhile I’m right behind you thrustingFelix’s got him on the phone and he’s trying not to moanIt’s a three way call and he knows nothing
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Changbin Doesn't know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116
Collections: An Apology for Not Updating My Other Stories





	Changbin Doesn't Know Vol. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to Changbin Doesn't Know

“What are you doing?” Felix worried his lip between his teeth at Changbin’s question. 

“I’m shopping, remember? I ah-sorry broke a mmmhm-nail” he stammered, pressing his forehead to his forearm. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m looking for a birthday gift for my mom, her birthday is next week and I’m seriously behind” he managed, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted to scream, to whine and moan beneath Chan as he felt every inch of his cock entering him, but he stayed silent. 

“I forgot it was her birthday! Are you going to throw a surprise party like last year?” Changbin questioned, every ounce of his attention on Felix. Felix bit his arm hard, quickly hitting the mute button as he let out a strangled moan, the tip of Chan’s ever hard member was pressed right against his prostate sending wave after wave of intense pleasure through him. 

“Unmute it baby, don’t want Binnie to worry” Chan murmured against his ear, followed by a less than gentle bite. Felix whined, his vision blurring as he shakily turned the sound back on. 

“Pro-probably not, she doesn’t like sur-su-ahh” he tapered off, moving back against Chan fruitlessly. “Surprises” he squeaked, letting out a quiet sob. It was bad enough Chan had forced him to take the call, but he wasn’t even going easy, seemingly fucking into him with everything he had. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Changbin sounded so worried it almost made Felix guilty.

“Yeah, just some dick who has no regards for the people around him” he gritted out, trying to push Chan away, but just ended up panting and holding back whines when he hand met hard abs, flexing beneath his skin with each movement. 

“Damn, that sucks, you’re not hurt right?” he asked. Chan leaned down chuckling into Felix’s other ear, pressing searing kisses there. 

“Yeah, Pixie, you’re not hurt, are you?” he mocked, pulling completely out before thrusting back in sharply. Felix squealed at the force, his body arching into a pretty bow beneath the older.

“I can handle a little pain, don’t worry” he spat, clenching tightly around Chan who just smiled in response. 

“I know you can Lix, I still worry” Changbin’s voice was so soft it made Felix want to beg Chan to go harder. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved Changbin. He was the sweetest, kindest, gentlest human being ever despite his stony seeming disposition. But Felix also loved Chan, loved the way he ordered him around, the way he wasn’t so soft and gentle and sweet but hard and rough and took him apart from the inside until he was left a pathetic and overstimulated mess, his veins thrumming from every orgasm. Maybe it was wrong for them to do this, especially on the phone with Changbin, but it was his fault for being so trusting. his fault for calling while they were hooking up. 

A particularly hard thrust pulled Felix back from the clouds, listening to Chan whispering in his ear warm and right.

“He asked you a question, pretty, don’t keep him waiting, good sluts speak when they are spoken too” he degraded nestling himself so deep into Felix he felt as though he could feel it in his throat, or was that his heart? Either way he asked Changbin to repeat the question. 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to come over after you’re done shopping” he said, his voice conveying so much hope Felix almost wanted to accept.

Except he would be tired once Chan was done ruining his insides and he knew he would fall asleep during the clean-up process, so he politely declined, feigning a headache. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you want me to go? I doubt me talking your ear off is helping anything” 

“No, Binnie is fine, isn’t he Pixie? Why don’t you ask him about your day?” it sounded like a question, but it wasn’t, and it made Felix let out a breathless sob. 

“No, you’re fine Binnie, I want to hear about your day” Felix whined. Chan hummed his praise, opting to slowly grind against Felix. 

“It was fine, actually, Jisung bought me lunch so that’s cool” he rambled. 

“That’s great! I know how stingy Jisung is with money” it was the host stable Felix had sounded the entire phone call, feeling as though he could breathe again when Chan’s cock was reshaping his insides.

“Yeah, he’s always saying he’s saving up to buy something nice for himself, but we all know it’s because Minho buys him everything he forgot how to buy things himself” he said, earning an actual laugh from Felix. 

“That is very true” he nodded, his eyes widening as Chan pulled out roughly, pushing him onto his back. Felix barely had time to catch his breath before his legs were easily spread and Chan was once again spearing his cock in and out of him at a pace that had Felix seeing stars. He closed his eyes, pushing his head back into the pillows not realizing when his cheek hit the end button on the screen. It was lucky that it did since he let out a loud breathy moan immediately, his free hand digging into Chan’s shoulder. “Jealous I was t-talking to my-my-“ he broke off into a tapered moan, trying his best to press back against Chan. 

“You’re what? Boyfriend? Well, does your boyfriend know you eagerly spread your legs for me any time we’re alone? Hell, we don’t even have to be alone. Does he know you take my dick like you were born for it, like you were placed on this earth just for me to fuck like a good little toy?” Chan sneered, pulling completely out before shoving back in while gripping his ass hard. Felix let out a muted scream, his body arching on its own accord. 

“Slo-slow down” Felix whimpered, his untouched cock pulsating against his abdomen. Chan didn’t, in fact he did the opposite, switching to fast shallow thrusts completely avoiding his prostate as though it were the plague. “Fuck you” he gasped, pushing against his hold to gain more. 

“Oh you wish Pixie” he laughed, gripping his waist, and pulling his body closer to his own. Felix reached for his cock, pumping it go match Chan’s pushing and pulling. He was so close he could see the starbursts behind his lids as he closed them to keep the tears from falling. 

This time his scream was not silent as he came, reaching out to grab onto anything that was sturdy enough to withstand his grip. his hand met Chan’s and he let out a sob as Chan squeezed his hand, peppering gentle kisses over his face as aftershocks shook his body.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Pixie I’m right here” he reassured, petting down his side, not letting go of his little hand. Felix managed weak whimpers as Chan slowed down, pistoning his hips in and out at a leisurely pace. The familiar burn of his impending climax growing until he was practically boiling before he came into Felix, spurt after spurt of cum painting his insides. He felt so full and warm he almost asked Chan to stay inside, to just fall asleep lie this. But Chan would think he was gross, so he held back a whine when he pulled out. 

The bed moved as he got off, more than likely grabbing some tissues. Sure enough, he soon felt the gentle touch of Chan as he wiped the cum from his stomach and chest as well as what dripped from his ass. 

“I should go” he murmured, searching for his pants. Felix shook his head. 

“No, stay” he suggested, not wanting to beg him but not wanting to fall asleep alone again. Chan shook his head, kissing his lips gently before standing to look for his clothes. By the time he was dressed, Felix was sound asleep, soft snores leaving is body. Chan kissed him again, on his forehead this time, before covering him up and leaving. 

Just as he stepped off the porch, Changbin pulled into the driveway, smiling when he saw Chan. 

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked, touching his knuckles to Chan’s.

“Nothing much, Felix said he had a textbook of mine I left over, but no one answered when I knocked” he lied, shrugging. 

“Yeah, he must be asleep, he told me he wasn’t feeling well when I talked to him earlier, I was just coming to check on him” he smiled. 

“You’re literally the best boyfriend” Chan smiled, slinging an arm around Changbin’s shoulder, and turning him back to his car. “Want to go get some food?” he suggested.


End file.
